


Indirect Kiss

by Nachuu



Series: Yuri!! On Ice Random Drabble [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Indirect Kiss, M/M, OOC af, Otabek too, post episode 12, viktor planned it all, yuri has a crush with otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: He thought he could finally have his first indirect kiss with his best friend but what he received is much more better than an indirect kiss.





	Indirect Kiss

"Ah so exhausting." Yuri Plisetsky exclaimed to himself as he glide to the side and put on his skate guard. Yuri then headed to the bench where he put his things, rummaging through his bag, Yuri smiled as he fish out his water bottle. Yuri was doing his old routine until he felt thirsty. He already put the finish on his mouth and started drinking on it when a deep voice exclaimed on his back.

"Ah Yura can I have a sip as well it seems that I forgot to bring my bottled water." Otabek Altin, his best friend (and crush) said to him. He was having a vacation in St. Petersburg since it was off season and due to Yuri's insistent demand. The two were at Yuri's home rink with some other skater just gliding and showing off their past routine. It may be off season but the urge to feel the ice on their blades are still there.

"Oh sure." Yuri said nonchalantly and gave his bottle to Otabek. He watches Otabek take a swig and blushes deeply at the thought that enter his mind.

'Otabek is drinking on my own bottle. Otabek's lip touches the finish of my bottle.' he thought until he realized what that could be mean and his blush deepened. 'I..Indirect Ki..Kiss.' Yuri thought his eyes widened and as he look at Otabek's glistening lips, wet from the water. Yuri blushes more.

"Here Yura. Thank you." He thanked as he gave Yuri's bottle back to him with a small smile before going back to the ice. Yuri stared at his bottled water and gulps.

'Otabek's lips, indirect kiss with Otabek. Fucking fuck. What should I do.' he thought while staring at his bottled water intently. With quivering lips, Yuri decided to take a sip and have an indirect kiss with his best friend, he blushes at the thought but before he could take a sip someone grab his bottle.

"Wow Yurio, what a perfect timing. I'm so thirsty." Yuri watches with wide, shocked eyes as the old man chug the remaining water.

"What the fuck old man! That's mine." Yuri growled angrily as he watches the water disappear from his bottle.

"Here, Thanks Yurio and sorry I've drink it all don't worry I'll make it up to you." Viktor said with a happy smile, his annoying heart-shaped smile plastered on his face then with one last pat on his shoulder he went somewhere. Yuri stared at his empty bottle with disappointment the chance to have an indirect kiss with Otabek were all gone now and it's Viktor's fault

"My water. Otabek's lips. My indirect kiss. All gone." Yuri mumbles disappointingly.

Otabek who was watching all the scenario in front of him smiled and glided to the barrier to call Yuri.

"Yura, come here." he waved to him. Yuri look at Otabek with confusion and walk to where his friend is.

"Why Ota- mmph!" Before he could finish his question, Otabek grab his chin gently and tilted his head. Soft lips covered his own. Yuri's eyes widen from shock and he was sure that his whole face were all red now. They stayed like that for a second before parting. Otabek looks at him with a soft smile, his cheek were tinted in pink.

"It's better than indirect kiss, right." Otabek said in a low voice, making Yuri's whole body shivers. With one last smile Otabek turn around and continue what he was doing, his ears were red as well. Yuri stared at Otabek dazedly, his finger unconsciously touches his still tingling lips.

Not too far from them a figure were watching them with knowing smile on his face.

"Hey Viktor, whose bottle is this?" Yuuri asked him as he look inside their traning bag. Viktor only shrugged and turn to face his fiance with a happy smile and run toward Yuuri, giving him a tight hug.

"Yuuri I did something good! You should give me a reward." Viktor exclaimed as he clings to him. Yuuri looks at his fiance confusedly then to the blushing mess they called friend on the other side of the rink. Yuuri witnessed what happened to them earlier he turned his gaze to his fiance in suspicion.

"Did you do something to them?" Yuuri asked. Viktor smiles knowingly then shrugs again.

"Maybe." Viktor answered. Yuuri sigh at his fiance's antic and smile softly before leaning down and kissed Viktor on the lips.

He just hope that Viktor's meddling will do them good and not worsen their situation.


End file.
